Epothilones are macrolide compounds which find utility in the pharmaceutical field. For example, Epothilones A and B having the same structures:
have been found to exert microtubule-stabilizing effects similar to TAXOL and hence cytotoxic activity against rapidly proliferating cells, such as, tumor cells or other hyperproliferative cellular disease, see Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1996, 35, No. 13/14.